The use of fencing is important in many applications. Fences of a solid-wall construction, that is, fences forming a solid barrier, are commonly used in industrial and construction applications. A properly constructed solid-walled fence can provide a secure industrial environment while preventing noise that is produced by industrial activity from leaving the industrial area. Thus, a solid-walled fence can act as a noise barrier, allowing industrial activity to occur in a residential area with reduced noise disturbance to the residents. Solid-walled fences can be used also as noise barriers to prevent noise generated by highway construction from invading adjoining residential areas. Solid-walled fences used as noise barriers can define single or double solid barriers. The space between the walls of double solid barriers either can be empty or can be filled with a sound absorbing material.
Another important use of solid-walled fences occurs in military and government applications. Solid-walled fences can be used to define boundaries during war games, provide security at military bases and provide a secure environment for government installations in foreign countries.
Fences of open construction, that is, fences that are formed from vertically spaced horizontal rails, are used to contain livestock. Open-walled fences used to contain livestock must be strong enough to resist forces exerted by the livestock on the fence, and their specific construction depends on the type of livestock contained.
Both open-walled and solid-walled fences find major use in residential applications. Open-walled fences are used to define property boundaries, while solid-walled fences are used to provide noise and privacy barriers and to provide security.
Clearly, the various applications described above require fences having different characteristics. Available fence systems generally are well-suited for only one application.
Therefore, there exists a need for a fence system whose components can be used to build fences addressing the needs of all the fencing applications described above.